


Don't keep me in suspense!

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alec wears Magnus' suspenders, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boy Love, Desk Sex, Did I mention the smut?, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Porn With Plot, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Suspenders, Top Magnus Bane, all of the smut, bound wrists, downworld cabinet meeting, naughty Magnus Bane, one shot smut, pressured Alec needs release, sofa sex, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: the one where Alec steals Magnus' suspenders.Magnus Bane, bored stiff at a cabinet meeting, cant keep his feet to himself. a small game of footsy with Alec Lightwood under the table leads to Alec dragging Magnus off to his office for punishment, little does he know, he's the one that needs punishing!needless to say, ;-) shameless smut ensuesthis was inspired by the wonderful @phildrawsfanart on twitter!!!! follow Phil for excellent #Malec fanartfollow me on twitter @AtowncaledMalec





	Don't keep me in suspense!

Magnus zoned out, fed up of listening to Meliorn drone on and on about some concession the Seelie Queen wanted from the Clave. He had stopped listening at the third, or was it the fourth mention of the mark she had had branded on Simon's forehead? effectively banishing Lilith. He couldn't believe she was trying to take all the credit! His eyes slid to Alexander’s, who was sat opposite him, smirking at the glazed look in his eyes as he pretended to listen.

He grinned inwardly when he discreetly shook his boot off and raised his leg, forgetting all about the fact that he was supposed to be at the cabinet meeting as the representative for the warlocks, forgetting all about the fact that Simon, taking an absent Raphael's place, Luke and Meliorn were all sat around the table with them as he found Alec's leg under the table, slowly brushing his foot up his boyfriends leg. He almost laughed out loud when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Alec's direction as he gazed down innocently at the nail polish on his index finger.

Alec’s eyes went wide as he felt the soft but insistent brushing against his shin, shuddering slightly as the cool air rushed up his trouser leg where it ruched up when Magnus’ foot went higher. He redoubled his efforts to pay attention to Meliorn, cringing as his breath turned slightly shallow when he felt Magnus’ leg brush over his knee. He forced himself not to look at his boyfriend, determinedly staring at Meliorn with what he thought was probably a slightly psychotic look on his face.

Magnus’ internal grin spread across his face when he glanced up, his foot now firmly planted in Alec's crotch, to see the slight shake of Alec's head as his beautifully arched eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. He smirked as he moved his foot slightly, watching as Alec's eyelids drooped slightly and his breath hitched in his chest when he started to run his foot up the length of Alec's cock, his rapidly hardening cock!

“That's… um…. Interesting” Alec gasped out, his voice coming out at a lower pitch than usual. He cringed internally when Simon and Luke's heads snapped around to stare at him, his gravelly tone catching their attention. He almost groaned when he thought of their superior hearing, knowing they would both pick up on the slight changes to his breathing pattern and accelerated heartbeat. It only got worse when he remembered that they both also had superior eyesight, he was desperately trying not to squirm in his seat at the sensations running through his entire body, he was going to kill Magnus! After he fucked him thoroughly, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

Alec snatched his phone from his trouser pocket, silently firing off a text to his sister before slipping it back into his pocket, trying to bat Magnus’ foot away inconspicuously under the table. He glared around the table, thanking Raziel that Meliorn was totally oblivious to anything but the sound of his own voice. His eyebrows scrunched into a thin line when he saw the look Simon and Luke were exchanging, practically high fiving each other when he gasped out, unable to hold it in when Magnus slipped his foot under Alec's ass, getting dangerously close to his….. By the Angel, that felt good!

Magnus was almost laughing at the expression on his beloved Alexanders face when he pulled his foot away from his ass and slipped his boot back on. He had to stop, feeling his own cock start to strain at the material of his trousers at the ragged breaths Alec was trying desperately to hide from the others. He stared at Alec, the expression on the shadowhunters face had his own breathing turning shallow, it was a mixture of acute embarrassment, relief and a desperate yearning as he finally raised his head to look at Magnus. He felt his dick twitch as he took in the beautiful blush that had spread across Alec's flawless cheeks and the dilation of his pupils.

“Please, excuse me?” Alec muttered a little breathlessly, holding his hand up to stop Meliorn's rant mid-sentence as he snatched his ringing phone from his pocket. 

“Hey, Izzy what is it?” Alec asked, holding the phone in a death grip, as close to his cheek as possible to block the conversation from his guests.

“Alec? What are you talking about? You texted me telling me to ring you. Is everything okay?” he heard his sister ask, hearing the concern in her voice.

“What, now? Can't it wait? I'm in an extremely important meeting” Alec said to his sister, looking up with an apologetic expression on his face. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the expression wasn't fooling anyone.

“Alec? What is going on?” Izzy asked him, her concern turning to confusion.

“There is nobody else that can go?” Alec asked with an exaggerated sigh for the benefit of the others. “Okay, give me a few minutes to wrap this up and I will be with you,” Alec said, slamming the end call button on Izzy's confused spluttering. “Gentlemen, I am sorry to say something has come up that needs my immediate attention, I am afraid we will have to cut this meeting short,” he said with what he hoped was a disappointed expression.

“Well, if something has…. Come up, we will have to reschedule” Magnus said innocently as he stared into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. “We will leave you to it,” he said, grinning wickedly at the way Alec narrowed his eyebrows at him. He made to stand up with the others when Alec practically growled at him.

“Actually, I will need your… magical expertise with the… problem” Alec said, beaming with pride at how cryptic he was being, they had no idea! He thought smugly to himself.

Magnus almost burst out laughing at the expression on Alec's face, he was so adorable when he thought he was being clever. His boyfriend didn't even hear the sniggers Simon and Luke were hiding behind their hands, knowing expressions on their faces. He glared at them, practically daring them to burst Alec's proud little bubble. He waved at them all when they took the hint and disappeared with promises of a rain check.

“Mr Bane, a word in my office please” Alec practically growled as he stood up, adjusting his trousers around the raging erection he was sporting. His eyes slammed shut as he desperately tried to reign it in, knowing he had to make it to the other side of the institute to get to his office.

“Of course Mr Lightwood” Magnus said innocently, glancing up through his eyelashes at his boyfriend when Alec stalked awkwardly around the table and pulled him up from his seat. “Anything for the head of the New York Institute” he whispered seductively before he gripped the back of Alec's neck and pulled his head down to claim his lips.

Alec groaned when Magnus’ hands slid around his waist, brushing his hips with the tips of his fingers before he pulled him in close. He couldn't stop his breath from huffing out when the soft brush of Magnus’ lips against his own turned more insistent, the flick of his boyfriend's tongue against his bottom lip had him opening up, accepting Magnus’ tongue as they fought for dominance. He almost forgot he was supposed to be mad at Magnus for his little stunt, almost!

Magnus pouted when Alec broke the kiss with a shake of his head. It didn't last long as Alec grabbed his hand and almost dragged him through the institute. He kept his gaze on the ground as he walked, the picture of contrition to anyone that bothered to look.

Alec almost ripped the door from its hinges in his haste to get into the room and into Magnus’ pants. He glanced at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows in a silent question, grinning when Magnus locked the door with a click of his fingers and placed a silencing spell on the entire room with a wave of his hand.

Magnus watched as Alec shrugged off the tailored blazer jacket Magnus had brought him from a tailor in Savile row on one of their dates in London. His eyes snapped to the suspenders Alec was wearing under the jacket, his suspenders!

“Alexander, are those my suspenders?” Magnus growled out, his tone turning to gravel as an opportunity too good to pass up presented itself. Alec loved it when Magnus took control. As somebody who had control of the entire institute and the fate of the people that worked and lived there in his hands, he loved nothing more than relinquishing control to Magnus in the bedroom. His obedience had surprised Magnus at first but he secretly loved it when Alec turned into the submissive one in their relationship. 

“What did I say would happen if you borrowed my clothes without asking again, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smirking inwardly as Alec's head snapped up to look at him before his gaze hit the ground like a tonne of bricks. His dick twitched at the shudder that ran through Alec's body as he stared down at the ground. He had caught a glimpse of Alec's face before his head had snapped down, he hadn't missed the darkening of Alec's eyes, the way his pupils had blown up instantly at Magnus’ tone and he certainly hadn't missed the hopeful look of anticipation that had spread across his face.

“You said I would be punished, Magnus” Alec mumbled as he stared at the ground, his entire body shaking at the thought. His heart was racing as his breath caught in his chest when he saw Magnus take a step closer out of the corner of his eye. His cock was already straining in his pants at the thought of what Magnus would do to him, he'd been fully prepared to drag Magnus in here and fuck him until he couldn't walk, but this was so much better. He had been under so much pressure lately that he needed the release, needed someone else to take the control from him and let him breathe. There was nobody who could do that like Magnus!

Magnus stalked forward, remembering the first time they had done this, about six weeks after they had started dating. He’d been terrified that he was doing it all wrong, that he was going too far, that he would disappoint Alec in some way. He wasn't scared anymore! Not after all the things they had tried. Not when he saw the way his boyfriends shoulders relaxed, like a huge weight had just been lifted from him. Alec had had that tense look to him for weeks as everyone else's shit had piled onto his shoulders, almost breaking him with the weight of their problems. It was a relief to watch as his worries floated away with every step closer Magnus took.

“They were just sat there this morning, I thought I'd try them on. Im sorry, Magnus” Alec said, slipping into his role with relief, unable to hide the smirk that came to his lips at the thought of being ‘punished’. He was secretly hoping Magnus would restrain him with his magic again, he couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips at the thought, his breath stuttering out as a shiver ran down his spine.

Magnus grinned as he took the last few steps, he could read Alec like a book. He knew that look, the look that was almost begging for Magnus to tie him up. His Alexander particularly liked it when he used his magic, especially when he used it to restrain him. The thought brought on a full body shudder, his breathing turning shallow just at the image of Alec beneath him, glancing up through his long thick eyelashes. Holy mother of demons he was beautiful, Magnus thought as he reached out and tilted Alec's head up to look him in the eye. He grinned at Alec's barely perceptible nod, not needing to hear the words to know how badly his Angel wanted it.

Alec almost sagged in relief when Magnus nodded back. His gaze sank to the ground again, his hands firmly clasped behind his back as Magnus slowly circled him. He took a deep breath, inhaling Magnus’ home brewed aftershave now that he was standing so close, the scent of Indian sandalwood filling his nostrils and sending another anticipatory shudder down his spine. The scent was so undeniably Magnus.

Magnus came to a stop in front of Alec, once again taking the shadowhunters jaw in his hand and tilting his head up. He loved how Alec leaned his head into the touch, his beautiful hazel eyes blocked from Magnus’ view as his eyelids momentarily fluttered closed. Magnus wanted to lean in and kiss the place where his long lashes lay against the top of his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from following through with the action, watching the goosebumps that rose on the spot where his breath fluttered over Alec's skin before he pressed his lips to Alec's closed eyelid with a gentle kiss, trying to convey the love he felt for him.

Magnus drew his head back to look at the beatific smile that crossed his boyfriends face, his eyes still closed as his chest rose and fell erratically. Magnus had felt his stuttering breath on his face when he had leaned in, it was his favourite thing in the whole damn world, the feeling of Alec's breath on his skin. “Open your eyes,” Magnus said, dropping a little bass into his tone. He watched as Alec's eyes snapped open instantly before reaching down for the clips of the stolen suspenders. He kept eye contact with Alec as he unsnapped the clips, pulling the elasticated suspenders up, slowly dragging his hands over Alec's stomach and chest. He almost let a moan escape him when he felt the hard muscles under the thin material of Alec's dress shirt.

Alec's heart rate accelerated when Magnus’ thumbs brushed across his neck as his he swept the suspenders over his shoulders, jumping up another notch with each soft brush of his fingers. He stared into Magnus’ beautiful brown eyes, anticipating the moment the small light contact would become too much for the warlock. He couldn't wait for Magnus’ glamour to drop. While he was completely and irrevocably in love with the glamour Magnus usually wore, the soft glow of his cat eyes when he lost control was a work of art, something Alec could draw in his sleep. They were beyond beautiful and the fact that he was the one who got to make Magnus lose control like that only made him love them more.

Magnus stepped in close, pressing the entire length of his body to Alecs, never breaking eye contact as he dragged the suspenders down Alecs back, his hands lingering in the small of his boyfriend's back, pulling his hips closer so they were flush with his own. He leant in, pressing soft kisses to Alec's deflect rune, smirking against the soft, warm skin when he felt the tremble in Alec's body. He trailed kisses up the length of Alec's throat, nudging his head to the side to gain better access. He couldn't stop his tongue from darting out, following the lines of the rune with his tongue as he unsnapped the back clip of the suspenders, dropping them to the floor without a second thought.

Alec let out a small, desperate whimper when he felt the brush of Magnus’ fingers against the bare skin of his lower back when he tugged the hem of his shirt free from his trousers, the feather-light touch across the bottom of his spine sending shocks of pleasure throughout his entire body. The whimper turned in to a full on moan as Magnus’ fingers skimmed around his hips as he continued to pull the shirt loose. He couldn't stop the jerk of his hips when Magnus dragged his fingers across the sensitive spot on his stomach, next to his left hip.

“Stand still, Alexander,” Magnus said, letting his hand linger at Alec's sweet spot, tracing a swirling pattern with the sparks of magic that danced across his fingers as ‘punishment’ for Alec moving without permission. He drank in the sounds of Alec's gasps as his magic poured into the sensitive spot, relishing the tiny jerks of his boyfriend's hips before he let up, he didn't want this to end before it had begun. He moved around to stand behind Alec unbuttoning his shirt with a series of clicks of his fingers. He pulled the shirt from Alec's body when the last button came free, trailing his fingers down Alec's arms as he tugged them free of the sleeves. He stared at Alec's bare back as it was revealed, watching the muscles glide under his skin. Demons below, he wanted to lick every inch of his beautiful skin!

“Magnus, please?” Alec begged at his boyfriend's torturous pace, desperately needing to feel their bodies pressed together, needing some sort of release for his straining cock. His entire body was on fire, burning hotter with each light caress of Magnus’ fingers. He shuddered when he felt Magnus’ breath float over the back of his neck.

“What do you need, my love?” Magnus whispered against the nape of Alec's neck before he pressed his lips to the side of his neck, just behind Alec's ear. “Tell me what you need, I want to hear it,” he asked, snaking his tongue over the outer shell of Alec's ear.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned when Magnus took his ear into his warm, wet mouth. Magnus always knew exactly where to touch him, knew what would affect him the most. “You…. I…. Need you… to...fu.uuck me!” he stuttered out, barely able to breath as the sensation of Magnus sucking on his ear shot straight to his dick. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his ass against Magnus’ cock when he pulled him back by the hips, the hard ridge of his boyfriend's cock pressed between his ass cheeks. Even through the material of their pants, he could feel how hard Magnus was for him. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

Magnus clicked his fingers, removing the remainder of Alec's clothing, smiling when his boyfriend let out a happy sigh. He took a moment to admire Alec's beautiful body before he removed his own clothing with his magic. He pulled alec in again and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him flush against the front of his body, he tapped Alec's stomach twice, grinning when Alec tapped his hand once, signalling that he was happy to continue. It had become a thing they did so Alec could let him know if he was unhappy with what Magnus was doing, once for yes twice for no, without having to say the words.

Alec thanked the Angel when Magnus shuffled them forward, staying glued to his back. He grinned when he realised where his warlock was taking him, his desk! He almost giggled when it occurred to him that they had never done anything like this in his office before. They usually stayed in the loft, Alec's office being off limits, he wondered why they hadn't done this earlier when Magnus slid his hands down his arms and took his hands in his own, placing them flat on the surface of the desk. He moaned as he bent forward, the change in position pushing his ass against Magnus cock, now with nothing between them. He flexed his hips slightly, feeling the soft skin of Magnus’ dick brush over the cheeks of his ass, Raziel! He wanted it badly.

Magnus stroked his hands over Alec's ass, admiring the smooth, blemish-free skin before he ran them up his boyfriend's back and up to his shoulders, gripping him tightly as he moulded himself to Alec's back. He trailed soft kisses along the line of Alec's shoulders, grazing the soft skin of his neck with his teeth when Alec tilted his head with a moan. He could barely contain himself when his cock was pressed into the cleft of his shadowhunters ass, straining to get to his asshole. 

“Get it nice and wet, sweetheart” Magnus whispered when reached around Alec's shoulder and tapped his lips, smiling when he opened up and took his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, before he pulled it out of his mouth. He chuckled when Alec let out a long drawn out moan when he reached down and started to massage the skin around his asshole. He heard him take a deep breath before he slowly pushed his finger into Alec's body.

“Fuck!” Alec muttered at the intrusion, tensing slightly as Magnus pushed the finger into him. The feeling took his breath away, the slight pain of it had him jerking forward as he tried to tense up around Magnus’ finger. He took deep breaths when Magnus stopped it was too much “Magnus… I… I need..” he gasped out.

“I know, sweetheart,” Magnus said, gently pulling his finger out and clicking his fingers, producing a bottle of lube. Sometimes it was too much for either of them to take without it. He spread it liberally on his fingers and Alec's ass before trying again. He moaned when his finger slid into the tight ring of muscle a little easier. “Fuck, you're tight, darling” he muttered, almost coming at the thought of what it would feel like when he sank his cock into that tight, warm hole. He slowly worked his finger in and out, his dick twitching on every other stroke, he desperately wanted to fuck Alec, but he wouldn't go in until he was ready.

“More” Alec growled out when he felt himself start to relax around Magnus’ finger. He groaned when his lover pushed a second finger into him. He couldn't stop himself from reaching for his cock, needing some sort of distraction from the pain. 

“Don't!” Magnus growled into Alec's ear when he realised what he was about to do. “I want you to come untouched” he whispered in Alec's ear, catching the lobe in his mouth when he felt the shudder run through him as he continued to stretch him out. He added a third finger when his boyfriend nodded his head and placed his hand on the top of the desk again. “Good boy” he whispered. He grinned when Alec started to push back on his fingers, swirling his hips slightly. Magnus knew what he wanted.

Alec let out a long drawn out moan when he felt Magnus’ fingers against his prostate, he reached down for his cock again, needing to intensify the pleasure.

“Don't make me restrain you” Magnus growled, grinning when Alec's head snapped around, silently begging for him to do it with his eyes. He watched as Alec stared right into his eyes before reaching down again, a challenge in his eyes. The sight of him fighting to keep his eyes open as Magnus continued to fuck him with his fingers was something to behold. Inspiration struck as he watched Alec wrap his hand around his cock, giving himself a few sharp jerks to the end of his cock, the perfect ‘punishment’ for Alec stealing his suspenders!

Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec's ass, hearing him whine at the loss of his fingers and summoned the suspenders from the floor. He spun Alec on the spot and pushed him back onto the desk, lying him flat on his back. He saw the shadowhunters eyes go wide, his breath panting out as he watched his every move. Magnus wrapped the suspenders around Alec's wrists, binding them together when he got the nod from his lover. He loved the way Alec's eyes fluttered closed as he tied the constricting material off, not too tight, just enough so that Alec would have to ask if he wanted to get free. Magnus knew from experience he wouldn't be asking any time soon.

Alec tested the bonds around his wrists, grinning when he couldnt get free. He silently thanked the Angel that he had worn the suspenders that day. He wrapped his long legs around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer, a huge grin spreading across his face when Magnus lined his cock up with his asshole. He needed it like he needed air! He almost screamed when Magnus slowly pushed into him, the feeling of being stretched was almost too much, Magnus’ dick was huge!

Magnus stopped when he saw the look on Alec's face, it was almost a grimace. He reached down and started to jerk Alec off with small tuggs to the end of his cock, wanting this to be pleasurable for him. He smiled when he saw the grimace fade away, his boyfriend's eyes fluttering closed as he moaned, the sound was like music to Magnus' Ears. He pushed further into Alec's ass when he begged for more, feeling the ring of muscle squeeze every inch that he sank into him, he almost came then and there. “Fuck… Alexander!” he exclaimed, he was so fucking tight. He reached down, running his fingers through the hair on his lover's chest, needing something to steady himself with, smiling when Alec's eyes slammed closed as he tugged at it.

Alec moaned when Magnus stopped moving, his ass flush against Magnus’ hips. He looked up to see Magnus staring down at him, complete and utter devotion shining in his eyes. He nodded up, signalling Magnus to start moving. His breath stuttered out as Magnus gripped one of his knees with one hand, the other gripping his hip before he drew his own hips back, almost falling from his body before pushing back in. 

“Magnus…. Magnus… Magnus!” he chanted out like a prayer each time his lover's cock scraped along his prostate. He could barely breathe from the pleasure as it jolted through his entire body, the pain from a moment ago forgotten as it tingled out to his fingers and toes, stealing his breath at the intensity of it.

“I… know” Magnus moaned as he set up a steady rhythm, losing himself in Alec's glorious asshole. He couldn't help draping himself over Alec's body, kissing and nipping at each of the runes dotted around his beautiful torso. He grinned against Alec's skin at the stream of panting moans pouring from his shadowhunters mouth as he continued to fuck him on his desk, his cock slamming into Alec again and again. He couldn't stop his own groans from mingling with Alecs, his own breath huffing out as a light sheen of sweat broke out over both of their bodies.

“Magnus, my back” Alec muttered between moans. As amazing as it was, the desk was not the most comfortable place to lie on while Magnus was slamming into him. “Fuck” he moaned as Magnus ground into his prostate again. “This desk is fucking killing my back” he muttered, making Magnus laugh as he stopped moving.

Magnus stared down at Alec for a moment, grinning when Alec reached up with his bound hands and hooked them over his head, gripping the back of his neck. He slid his hands down the outside of Alec's thighs, curling his hands under his ass and lifted him up off the desk, laughing at the adorable giggle that escaped Alec's lips. Still buried in his ass, he walked around the coffee table and sank down onto the sofa letting his own giggle out when Alec's knees came down on either side of his thighs. He gripped Alec's hips to steady him when his knees sank into the soft cushions, both of them giggling breathlessly as Alec got his balance.

Alec caught Magnus' lips with his own as he fully sank down onto his cock, pushing into his mouth with a moan as the new position had his boyfriends cock grazing his prostate on the first plunge. He kept his bound hands locked around Magnus’ neck as he started to rise and fall on his cock, grinning into the kiss when Magnus’ moan rang out to mingle with his own. He was breathing hard, inhaling Magnus’ breath as he rose and fell again and again. “There you are” he whispered when Magnus’ glamour finally fell and his cat eyes shone out. He pressed his forehead to Magnus’ staring into his beautiful eyes as their breathing stuttered out in sync with one another.

“Alexander” Magnus breathed out as his hips started to move of their own volition, rising up off the seat to meat Alec thrust for thrust. He was so far gone on this beautiful shadowhunter it was unreal. He thanked every one of Alexander's Angels for the day the nephilim crashed into his club and into his life. His heart rate rocketed another few notches as he stared into those perfect hazel eyes, seeing their future unfold, just as he did every time he looked into them. “Alexander… I'm... So fucking close” he whispered against Alec's lips, tilting his head to press soft kisses to Alec's cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Fuck! He would never get enough of this, of losing himself in his Alexander!

“Me too” Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, groaning as he felt Magnus lick at his deflect rune again as he continued to rise up on his knees before plunging back down, impaling himself on Magnus cock again and again. His moans turned to screams as his pleasure was pushed to new heights when he felt Magnus’ magic pulse into the base of his spine. “Fuck, Magnus…. I'm gonna come” he screamed out when he felt his balls start to tighten.

“Come for me baby” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, clamping his teeth down slightly on the lobe when he sucked it into his mouth. He felt his own orgasm coming on as his balls started to tighten, the sound of Alec screaming his name as he blew his load between their bodies pushing him over that edge into oblivion as his world faded to nothing. “ALEXANDER” he roared out as his cock exploded in Alec's beautiful ass, his eyes slamming shut as he rode it out, filling his lover's ass with torrent after torrent, his entire body shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

“Magnus, I love you” Alec whispered, desperately trying to get his breath back as his head slumped down into the crook of his arm and Magnus’ shoulder, pressing gentle kisses into Magnus’ jaw. “I love you, more than I ever thought was possible” he mumbled sleepily. 

“As I love you, my beautiful angel” Magnus whispered back between deep breaths “more than my own life,” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and kissing his shoulder. He rubbed circles into the small of his lover's back, grinning at the small shudders that ran through Alec's body with each brush along his spine. “How about I untie you?” he asked with a giggle when he remembered that Alec's hands were still bound behind his neck.

“Fine, but we are definitely doing this again,” Alec said with a pout as he lifted his hands from around Magnus’ neck and let him undo the suspenders. He grinned when Magnus shot a pulse of magic into each of his wrists, shooting the redness away. His lifted his hips up, wincing slightly as Magnus’ cock fell from his ass, his grin returning when Magnus clicked his fingers, cleaning them up in an instant.

They shuffled around on the sofa, Alec lying down behind Magnus and pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa, throwing it over them as Magnus snuggled into him, using his arm as a pillow. “Thank you” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear as he pulled him in closer, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“What for?” Magnus asked, giggling at the tickle of Alec's breath floating over his ear and neck. He traced small patterns into Alec's arms, turning his head to look into his Angels eyes when he didn't reply straight away.

“For always knowing what I need, even when I don't know it myself,” Alec said, running his hand over Magnus’ hip and turning him to lie on his back. He grinned when Magnus draped his legs over his thighs, staring down into those beautiful glowing cat eyes, the eyes he loved more than anything in the entire world. “You always give me what I need, putting what you want second, I…” he cut off when Magnus claimed his lips again, sinking into the kiss as easily as breathing, not a fight for dominance this time but a kiss of reassurance, of pure unrestrained love.

“Alexander, you are what I need, your happiness, I need that more than I need food and water and air” Magnus whispered, cupping Alec's face as he gazed up into his beautiful hazel eyes. “Besides, you don't understand what it does to me, seeing you come apart like that, it's a sight I want to see every day for the rest of my life. And the way your hands were bound like that, it was hot” he said with a wink, grinning when Alec laughed.

They lay like that for hours, blocking out the rest of the world and snuggling into each other on the sofa in Alec's office, content to just stay in their own private world as they talked and lay silently tracing patterns into each other's skin and made love all night. They fell asleep in each other's arms, too tired to even portal home to their loft.


End file.
